There are many different known types of roller cover support assemblies that permit the removal and replacement of roller covers with varying degrees of difficulty. One such roller cover support assembly that allows for the easy assembly and removal of a roller cover from a roller cover support and yet positively and securely retains the roller cover in place during use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,303, assigned to the same assignee as the present application. The roller cover support disclosed in that patent includes a retention spring having a Belleville type spring washer portion and a plurality of circumferentially spaced apart spring fingers extending radially and axially outwardly from the outer periphery of the washer portion. The deflection of the spring washer portion permits the length of the spring fingers to be relatively short to minimize possible areas of entrapment of paint both under the spring fingers and inside the associated supporting structure and still achieve the necessary overall deflection of the spring fingers to retain the normal range of tolerances of roller covers on the roller cover support.